pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Little Olivia
Cast: *Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) as Ariel *Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Eric *Larry the Lamb (Stories from Toytown: Featuring Larry the Lamb) as Flounder *Kasper Kat (The World of Hans Christian Andersen) as Sebastian *Jim Crow (Dumbo) as Scuttle *Bonkers D.Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) as King Triton *Shenzi (The Lion King) as Ursula *Dadas and Alien Mephilas (Ultraman) as Flotsam and Jetsam *Roo (Winnie the Pooh) as Harold the Seahorse *Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) as Grimsby *Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) as Carlotta *Oil Can Harry (Mighty Mouse) as Chef Louis *Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) as Max The Sheepdog *Ariel's Sisters Played By: **Rita (Animaniacs) Aquata **Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) as Andrina **Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) as Arista **Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) as Attina **Duchess (The Aristocats) as Adella **Lady (Lady and the Tramp) as Alana *Kitty (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) as Ursula as Vanessa *Ludwig von Drake (The Wonderful World of Color) as The Priest *Magular (Ultraman) as Glut The Shark *Bemular (Ultraman) as Giant Ursula Chapters *The Little Mouse (Thomas O'Malley's Style) part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Main Titles *The Little Mouse (Thomas O'Malley's Style) part 2 - Kasper Kat's Concert ("Daughters of Bonkers D.Bobcat) *The Little Mouse (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 3 - Olivia Flaversham At The Sunken Ship *The Little Mouse (Thomas O'Malley's Style) part 4 - Olivia Meets Jim Crow *The Little Mouse (Thomas O'Malley's Style) part 5 - Shenzi Watches Olivia *The Little Mouse (Thomas O'Malley's Style) part 6 - "Part Of Your World" *The Little Mouse (Thomas O'Malley's Style) part 7 - To The Surface *The Little Mouse (Thomas O'Malley's Style) part 8 - The Storm at Sea *The Little Mouse (Thomas O'Malley's Style) part 9 - Fievel Mousekewitz Is Saved ("Part Of Your World (Reprise)") *The Little Mouse (Thomas O'Malley's Style) part 10 - "Under The Sea" *The Little Mouse (Thomas O'Malley's Style) part 11 - Olivia's Hidden Treasure *The Little Mouse (Thomas O'Malley's Style) part 12 - Shenzi's Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls") *The Little Mouse (Thomas O'Malley's Style) part 13 - In Fievel's Kingdom *The Little Mouse (Thomas O'Malley's Style) part 14 - Dinner In Castle ("Les Poisons) *The Little Mouse (Thomas O'Malley's Style) part 15 - A Tour Of Kingdom *The Little Mouse (Thomas O'Malley's Style) part 16 - "Kiss The Girl" *The Little Mouse (Thomas O'Malley's Style) part 17 - Shenzi Takes Charge *The Little Mouse (Thomas O'Malley's Style) part 18 - The Wedding Ship *The Little Mouse (Thomas O'Malley's Style) part 19 - The Sun Sets *The Little Mouse (Thomas O'Malley's Style) part 20 - Shenzi's Wrath *The Little Mouse (Thomas O'Malley's Style) part 21 - A Happy Ending *The Little Mouse (Thomas O'Malley's Style) part 22 - End Credits Olivia Flaversham as Ariel.jpeg|Olivia Flaversham as Ariel Fievel Mousekewitz.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz as Eric Larry the Lamb as Flounder.jpeg|Larry the Lamb as Flounder Kasper Kat.jpg|Kasper Kat as Sebastian Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-5644.jpg|Jim Crow as Scuttle Bonkers.jpg|Bonkers D.Bobcat as King Triton Shenzi as Lahwhinie.jpeg|Shenzi as Ursula Dadas in Ultraman.jpg|Dadas as Flotsam Alien Mephilas.jpg|Alien Mephilas as Jetsam Pooh Wallpaper - Roo.jpg|Roo as Harold the Seahorse Jiminy Cricket.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as Grimsby Gadget-hackwrench-chip-n-dale-rescue-rangers-9.83.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench as Carlotta Oil Can Harry in Mighty Mouse.jpg|Oil Can Harry as Chef Louis Grinder.jpg|Grinder as Max the Sheepdog Kitty 1.PNG|Kitty as Ursula as Vanessa Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs